Home
by Won't-wear-a-Halo
Summary: It is September 1851 and Julia has had a feeling of foreboding all day. She isn't sure what set it off and has trouble finding anything out of the ordinary. That is until a stranger shows up for dinner.


**Home**

* * *

Sitting on the windowsill, Julia stared into the impending darkness before her. There was a feeling of unease, that had sat in her belly all day and she couldn't pinpoint where it came from. The falling night had only been making it worse as well. Though there had been nothing out of the ordinary to her day, the feeling persisted and she longed to explain it for herself. But as she stared out of the window and saw the long stretched fields before it growing darker, she couldn't discover anything different.

She took a deep breath and finally moved from her place at the window to the chair in front of her dresser, assessing her appearance in the large mirror on top of it. Grabbing some pins from a box in front of her, she tried to restrain the curly locks that had fallen out of her elegant up-do during the day. Julia then pinched her own cheeks to add some colour on her pale face, before she called out to her maid. She needed help getting into the evening gown that had been laid out on her bed.

The maid, Mary, stepped into the room not a moment later and quickly began to tug on the lacing of Julia's corset, pulling it tighter so Julia would fit into her new dress. easily. Julia's mother, Lady Josephine Fitzgerald of Hertfordshire, had ordered the dress mere weeks ago, citing an important upcoming event and Julia had thought it would be a ball. Instead she had been told to wear it for dinner tonight. With no more information, she could only assume that there would be a well endowed bachelor joining them, though she had not been aware of anyone new in the neighbourhood. She had seen all the bachelors this area had to offer and could be certain that her father would not accept them for her hand.

Julia glanced at the dress as Mary readied it to swiftly pull it over her head. Since it had arrived late last week, Julia had been eager to get it on. The deep blue material went well with her skin tone, the colourful flowers livening it up, wherever the added layers lace on the short sleeved and along the wide boat neckline finished the image. The colours may have been bold, but the cut of it was gentle, accentuating her figure in just the right way. Thanks to the many layers of fabric that the dressmaker had used for the skirt, she didn't need to worry about wearing a restraining cage of hoops underneath it. The skirt was wide enough without it. It did make the dress rather warm, but on this unseasonably chilly night, that was much welcomed.

Mary gently moved the dress over Julia's head, carefully avoiding her hair, and quickly began to close the bodice with the elaborate lacing that matched the lace on her sleeves and neckline. When the dress was firmly in place, Julia twirled through the room, watching the skirt swirl around her, and she felt absolutely beautiful. Mary clapped happily, praising Julia's appearance. With a bright smile she thanked her maid and friend for her help, right as thunder struck loudly outside the window.

Both women jumped at the sudden sound and moved towards the window. In the short time that they had spend getting Julia in her dress, the sky had grown dark with thick thunderous clouds and rain soon began pelting on the the windows. During the day it had been all clear skies and the quick turn had taken everyone by surprise they realised, as they watched Mary's mother Magdalene running into the garden below them, to remove the linens that had been hanging out to dry. Excusing herself Mary quickly moved out of the room and down the stairs, appearing in Julia's sight moments later as she helped her mother bring everything inside.

Magdalene rarely got surprised by the weather, having been a reliable source of information all of the young women's lives. And that small set back, brought back the sinking feeling of impending doom that had been bothering Julia all day. It had only been forgotten momentarily as she had marvelled over her dress.

A rattling sound drew her eyes away from the garden and towards the nearby road, where she watched as an elaborately decorated coach speed over it. She couldn't make out the crest on the door, due to the weather, but it had no familiar markers on it. She wondered who it could be, though it was certainly a family with money, by the looks of it. When the carriage slowed down as it neared the house, Julia remembered her mothers urgency for getting dressed. Immediately self-aware she looked over the dress, hoping to assure herself that there were no imperfections on it. She couldn't find any and took a deep breath to steady herself, before moving towards the door. It was time to make her way downstairs.

Thunder struck again, lightening following suit as she twisted the doorknob. It startled her, making her waver momentarily, before shaking off the feeling and pulling the door fully open and stepping out onto the landing. She quickly stepped over the thick plush carpeting, walking towards the grand staircase that would bring her downstairs to the main hall. If she was quick, she'd be down there by the time their guests could announce themselves at the entrance, she thought.

Julia was ready to speed down the stairs, when she looked down and straight into the piercing blue eyes of a handsome stranger, who was midway through turning. She halted her movements and chose to descend the stairs gracefully instead, rushing wasn't lady-like her mother had often told her. So she moved down the steps in a calm manner, urging herself to be as serene as her steps. It wasn't easy though, with the stranger at the bottom of the staircase making her both curious and perhaps slightly nervous.

His penetrating gaze remained on her and she quickly averted her eyes, uncomfortable by the way those eyes seemed to see even the slightest irregularity in her. The smirk on his lips didn't help either. He had long brown hair that was tied back neatly in his neck, a straight nose and a clean shaven, strong jaw. He stood tall, his broad shoulders fitting comfortably in his jacket, his head held high like only a highborn could. The man wore an expensive looking black suit, with a crisp white shirt underneath. The sleeves of that shirt had elaborate lace that waved out over his hands and drew her attention to his long nimble fingers. Those fingers were impatiently tapping against his leg as he watched her come down.

Julia had half a mind to run back upstairs, unable to uncover what made her so uncomfortable. She finally tried to brush it off, attributing it to the sense of doom she had been feeling all day. She was just a little off today, she figured.  
As she finally got closer, only a few steps removed from the man she n noticed a small dimple on his chin and was struck with remembering an old proverb; a dimple on the chin, the devil within.

Her cheeks heated up and she wished she could wave some cool air on her face. Instead she took the last few steps and arrived in the hall at the bottom of the large staircase, that she usually ran down from. Those long and impatient fingers quickly grasped Julia's hand and he placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. Her mother quickly stepped forwards, brightly smiling as she introduced the man as Lord James Buchanan Barnes.

"My lord," Julia said softly as she curtsied for the man, her hand still firmly in his grasp and she fought the urge to pull it back.

"Call me James," he said in a deep baritone voice that seemed to vibrate through her chest. It wasn't until Julia glanced pointedly from his face to their joined hands that he finally let go of it.

"James has been travelling all over the world. Now that he is here, we simply had to invite him over," her mother explained and they all began to move towards the dining room.

"Indeed, we did," Julia agreed with her mother, keeping a kind smile on her features and hoping that it looked less forced than it felt. She then remembered her education and turned towards their guest, making sure to show her parents that the tutors had been money well spend.  
"My lord, how are you enjoying our fine country so far? Has it been to your liking?"

"It has, my Lady, it reminds me of my homeland," the accent in his voice made his words sounds more melodic than he probably intended and it intrigued Julia, for she had always dreamed of travelling the world.

"I do hope it's not quite a dreary as it has been tonight," Her mother, Josephine spoke softly as thunder and lightning once again made their presence known. The man laughed, while Julia looked around for her father. He was never late for dinner.

A few minutes later, he finally arrived at the table, urging everyone to sit and apologising profusely for his tardiness. Julia took in his pale complexion and rushed to his side to check his temperature. He smile weakly as he waved her off, telling her to stop fussing and promising he was just fine, albeit a little tired.

Still worried Julia stepped back from her father and towards her seat, where Lord James was waiting. She realised that he wanted to pull out her chair for her and immediately realised why he was here. A bachelor for her. She bit her cheek to keep from screaming out and forced another smile on her face, as she allowed him to do exactly what he seemed to want. She sat down and placed her napkin over her skirt, keeping her eyes down to avoid looking at their guest who was now taking his place across from her.

Once the food was brought out she soon forgot about her doubt and unease, when James proved himself to be a good conversationalist. He soon had her mother enamoured and her father laughing. Neither one an easy feat and it calmed her nerves significantly. Though his intense stare still brought a chill down her spine. She tried to ignore it, but could even feel it with her back turned.

* * *

Later that night, when she was getting ready for bed, her mother burst into the room. Josephine was giddy with excitement, talking about their guest who was currently asleep in a room down the hall. She felt certain that he had been enamoured with Julia and she wanted her daughter to play into that. He was a good catch. And as she rattled on, she didn't once think to ask what her daughter thought about the whole situation.

Julia couldn't blame her, she was of marrying age and there were little amiable men in the surrounding area. Their time at court was usually short and her father never liked the city, any city. She remembered once spending a summer in Bath when she was younger and though she had loved her, as had her mother, he had been miserable. Her father enjoyed the quiet, the calm and the clean air of the country.

During dinner she had learned that her father had met James during one of his travels to London. It had been a dreary visit, her father explained and he had been glad for the entertainment that James's company had provided. They had spent many nights playing cards. And James had informed Julia that her father had boasted of her the entire time. He simply had to come see her for himself, he had said. Julia had not been entirely certain if that had been a good thing.

He had taken her hand in his once more, his skin cold to the touch and she shivered at the contact. His eyes had seemed to take that reaction in with glee and Julia had felt her stomach drop. He swiftly kissed her hand once more, before thanking his hosts and claiming fatigue from travelling, therefor excusing himself.

Not long after, Julia had also excused herself, wishing to remove herself from this evening. When Mary had joined her a while later, she had been apprehensive to tell the other woman about her feelings. They had been friends since they were children, despite their difference in station, and eventually Julia had relented. She needed a listening ear.

Mary had laughed, brushed her fears off as silly imagination and Julia had shrugged, accepting that she would not find understanding in this house. Everybody seemed taken by their guest, but her and perhaps it really was her mistake.

Now, right as she was getting ready for bed and her mother still babbling happily, she could only sigh and resign herself to it. She simply nodded and smiled, barely listening as she moved around the room. When her mother finally stopped talking, she placed a kiss on Julia's cheek and wished her a good night. Julia was quick to step into her bed and try to get some sleep.

* * *

A few hours later Julia sat up in her bed, startled. By what she didn't know, but her heart was racing. Slowly she got out of the bed and wrapped herself in the thick robe that hung from a hook by her dresser. Her fire was slowly dying out and she moved towards it, needing the heat it was still emanating. Taking hold of a poke, she tried to create a bigger flame. That was when she heard a scuffle in the room next to hers. Confused she got up and listened for another sound.

That was the room her father used when he wasn't feeling well, when he didn't want to keep her mother up. She had not realised that he had felt that bad and she moved to her door to check on him.  
Another scuffle made her wonder if he had perhaps fallen from the bed and she worried that he had hurt himself. He was getting older and asking far too much of himself.

Hurrying from her room, she ran towards the next room. In her haste she had neglected to put anything on her feet and a chill ran through her as she raised her hand to knock on the door. Though before she could knock, she noticed that the door was already ajar and soft voices wafted through. She stopped dead in her tracks and glanced back at the room where her mother resided, that door was closed firmly. Perhaps someone on from their staff had already come to her fathers aid.

Instead of knocking she used her raised hand to push the door open further and looked into the darkened room. At the same time she recognised the voices she was hearing as that of her father and James. Shocked she stood still, knowing it was wrong to listen in but she couldn't get herself to move.

It was hard to decipher the whispered words, though she did hear her own name mentioned a few times. The secretive manner of it all causing goosebumps to erupt all over her body. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she unintentionally inched closer to the threshold, straining her ears to hear more.

"You know what I'm capable off," James said in a menacing whisper.

"She is my only child," her father's voice pleaded.

"And I'll take good care of her, Abraham," James said and Julia could practically hear the smirk in his voice now. He seemed rather confident that he would get his way.

"Now for my payment," James said, suddenly all business and his sudden change in demeanour confused her.

He stood from his position, huddled on the floor next to the bed and held out a hand to help her father up from carpet he had been sitting on. Julia noticed that her fathers disposition was different from how she usually saw him. His shoulders were slumped, his head hung low as if he had resigned to a uneasy situation. This did not ease her confusion at all, it only added to it and she remained at her position by the door, unable to shake herself from the immobile state she was in.

Her father laid down in his bed and James gently placed the blankets over his frame, making her wonder if perhaps she had misinterpreted the previous interaction. Julia almost smiled as she saw the kind interaction. Almost, because just when she was convinced that her constant unease that day had been wrong, something happened to change it all.

When her father was tucked neatly in his pillows, James bent down, leaning over her fathers face. Her father moved his head to the side, exposing his neck and James opened his mouth wide. In a flash she saw long pointy white teeth and Julia gasped. As the sound left her mouth she slapped hand over her face and she stepped back out into the hall, where she turned and ran back to her room. Though not before she saw James turn his head towards her, a smirk on his lips and long teeth protruding from his mouth.

Julia barely slept after that, constantly keeping an eye on her door, though nobody had moved after her. Every sound made her jump and every flash of lighting prompted her to hide under her blankets. She felt weak and scared and stupid, but there was a sense of safety underneath those heavy blankets.

* * *

Julia practically jumped out of her skin when Mary came in to wake her up the next morning. The woman was all smiles and gentle words, chuckling only when she noticed the startled expression on Julia's face. She said nothing of it and moved around the room to get everything ready. She refreshed the water in the basin, so Julia could wash herself, and she laid out new clothes.

Finally Julia got up from the bed and moved towards the water. In her sleep deprived state she wondered if what she had seen was even real. Had she dreamed it up? It wouldn't be the first time that she had weird dreams during such a storm, though this one was by far the strangest one.

"Mary?" She finally began, "Was there a disturbance last night?"

"Not that I'm aware off," Mary answered, frowning as she glanced at Julia.

"I must've dreamed it then," Julia whispered with a shrug, splashing her face with water while Mary went to the hearth to add new fire to it.

"Did you try to douse the fire?" Mary asked, picking up the fire iron that had been discarded on the floor before it. Julia stared at it with wide eyes, doubting again if it had been real or a dream after all. She had held the poker when she had first heard the scuffle in her fathers room.

"Oh yes," she just replied and shrugged, unable to voice her worries now. Who would believe her if she had such trouble believing it herself?

That was why she went on with her morning rituals instead and got ready for breakfast with her family. And their guest, she thought with a shudder. Mary helped her into her dress and made sure that the lacing was as tight as it would get. Julia held her breath, allowing the strain of her corset to wake her up completely.

Finally she was ready to go downstairs for breakfast, though her stomach felt like it had a brick in it. She briskly walked down the stairs and into the dining room, where she was greeted by her smiling mother.

"You're father seems to think you did well last night," Josephine said as Julia said down and grabbed some grapes to nibble on.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she popped one of the grapes in her mouth. It was sweet and she sighed at the taste, allowing it to calm her upset stomach.

"Lord Barnes was impressed by you," Josephine stated with a smile, she was genuinely happy with that and Julia felt like she was about to hurl. She had not wanted to impress the man. He had made her uncomfortable, even before the events of the night, true or dream.

"Where is father?" She wondered, intentionally not responding to the information her mother had provided.

"He'll be down in a moment," her mother answered and turned back to her food.

Sure enough her father joined them at the table not long after that. It appeared that nothing was out of order and conversation flowed easy. Her father explained that James would not be joining them, for he had requested his breakfast in his room. Not a regular occurrence in England, though apparently this was normal in eastern Europe, where James resided most of the time. Julia shrugged it off, happy that she did not have to face the man in that moment.

A few days went by, where James would only join them during dinner and for their evening plans. During the day he was nowhere to be found. The weather remained as dreary as it had been when he arrived, meaning you had all been cooped up inside for most of the week.  
Her parents were glad for the company of such a wealthy young man, especially one that seemed to have taken a liking to their only daughter.

Julia couldn't deny that he was rather pleasant, he could hold an easy conversation. He was polite, graceful and his laugh was infectious. It was almost enough to make her forget about her initial unease. But every time she was ready to put that behind her, to attribute it to a sleepless night and an overactive imagination, he would give her a look that caused goosebump to rise all over her flesh.

On the fifth day since his arrival, Julia made her way downstairs. That night she had been disturbed by sounds off a scuffle once again, though she dared not to leave her room this time. Too afraid to have her fears confirmed. Upon arrival in the dining room she was greeted only by her mother and asked her if her father was once again running late. It was terribly out of character and it had happened three times this week alone.

"He's not feeling well," Her mother shrugged simply, seeing no reason to be alarmed by that and Julia quickly stood up. Grabbing a plate filled with fruit, she explained that she would visit her father in his bed.

Since Josephine had no reason to be suspicious, she wasn't, simply assuming that her daughter would take up the role of lady of the house. It was a role that Julia would have to get used to once she was married and Josephine saw no issues with her practicing it now. If all went according to plan, she would be married soon enough.

Julia hurried up the stairs and into the room next to hers where she thought her father would be. Upon entering she could see him laying in the bed, his body pale and frail against the heavy blankets. Hastily she placed the plate in her hands on the bedside table and leaned over her father, checking his forehead for a fever. She found none, though his complexion still caused her great worry.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, her hand moving strands of hair from his face.

"I'm fine darling, just tired," he whispered, forcing a smile onto his face as he tried to sit up for her. Julia urged him to stay down, promising instead to prop him up with an extra pillow.

She rushed to get another pillow from the linen-closet in the hallway, providing it with bedlinen, before moving back into the room and gently helping her father raise his head to place it behind him. As she did, she noticed some droplets of blood on his other pillow and she gasped. Her mind was racing instantly and after laying her father down on his pillow, she gently pulled on the ruffles of his nightshirt that hid his neck from her view. She prayed that there would be nothing, for it meant she was imagining things. A far better scenario than if she found something on his neck.

Hesitation shaped her movements, making them slow and shaky. Finally she could delay no longer and held the ruffles down, showing her no new wounds, though there were two punctures that were healing. Confused she traced the wounds, her father inching away from her hand.

"That's nothing," he said, patting the ruffles back in place.

"How did you get those?" Her voice suddenly shrill.

"I think you know," another voice interfered and the hairs on the back of her neck raised instantly. She jumped up from her spot on the bed and stood before him, as if to shield him from an attack. Though she was fairly certain that she was no match for the broad shouldered man before her.

Fear took a hold of her senses and she stood frozen to the ground as James walked closer to her, a smirk firmly in place. She was really beginning to hate that smirk.  
James stepped in front of her, his hand raised to touch her cheek and she flinched away from him, finally released from the paralyses that she had felt upon his entrance into the room.

"No need to fear me, love, I won't hurt you," he said, his voice husky and sultry as he smiled at her.

"Like you didn't hurt my father?" She snapped, slowly inching away from him.

"He and I have an agreement," James shrugged, seemingly unconcerned that she knew what he had done. He was confident and determined as he moved through the room, following Julia as she kept moving away from him. He smiled, reaching out his hand to her and patiently waiting for her to take it.

"What agreement?" She wanted to know, fear evident in the squeak of her voice.

"I paid his debts, I kept him alive. And now it is time to repay me."

"How?" She meekly asked, though she thought she had a good idea of his restitution.

"I get to marry his one and only daughter."

Julia gasped, despite her hunch and felt her heart beat erratically. Her breath came out in jolts and she was gasping. She felt faint and she dropped down in the nearest chair, while her father asked for her forgiveness from his place in the bed. Her sight was getting blurry, but she saw him struggled to get to her through the tangle of sheets. She wanted to tell him to stay put, to keep away from her, but not words were coming from her mouth. And when her vision darkened, she wondered what would happen to her now.

* * *

Julia found herself sitting in her windowsill once again, looking outside without seeing much at all. Her mind too preoccupied to take in the beautiful landscape before her. She sighed deeply, her heart heavy with dread and her thoughts dark like the stormy night sky. The view before her, had been hers throughout her entire life. She knew it by heart. She knew the changes it would undergo during the seasons and always marvelled at the beauty of nature. It was hard to imagine leaving all of this behind. Though there had been no spoken word of it, she knew with every fibre of her being that she would never return to this place. Once she joined the man that would bee waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, she would leave this place forever.  
"My lady, your luggage is being secured on the coach as we speak," Mary said, using the most formal greeting she could muster as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Julia sighed as she took the maids hands in her own. The woman before her had been her friend since the day she had been born. Her mother had gone as far to allow Mary to join her tutoring sessions. The only moment that they had been separated was during the years where Julia had been sent to a posh boarding school. During those years the two women had spend many hours writing one another. Not having Mary with her from now on, scared her more than anything. Especially since her future was shrouded in mystery.

"I can't come back," Julia smiled ruefully as she spoke the words she knew to be true, before pulling Mary into a tight hug. Tears spilled from her eyes and she didn't want to step back.

"Not ever," she added in a quiet whisper, before finally removing herself from the hug.

With one last glance out of the window, Julia sighed and turned around, briskly walking from the room. She left behind both her childhood and her best friend. Practically flying down the stairs and out the door, she accepted the helping hand of her butler to get into the carriage.  
The goodbyes to her parents had been done before. There had been a lot of anger and tears on her end, while her parents didn't understand her apprehension. They already loved her new husband, while she was happy to have avoided her wedding bed so far.

"Will I ever see them again?" She asked timidly, as the carriage began to move into the dark night. She dared not look out the window, in fear of seeing her mothers tearstained face. She couldn't bear to see her own pain reflected in those eyes that were so similar to hers.

"No" he said simply, his long fingers holding her wrist in a vice like grip, showing her that there was nowhere to go now.

* * *

A/N: This is part of prompt challenge I've done on tumblr and while I wasn't planning on posting any of those entries here...I made an exeption for this one. I thought an angsty one like this was a good fit for Halloween.

I had this idea yesterday and really wanted to finish it for today. That means it's not as well rounded as I would like, but who knows I might come back to this later on and expend on it. Also as with all additions to this challenge, there has been no editing. Let me know if you are interested in this story. It's very different from what I usually write, so I'm not sure yet.


End file.
